


Just For Tonight

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, One Night Stands, Praise Kink, Strangers, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: He’d planned on ordering a drink, for himself and them if they hadn’t of thrown him off what little game he seems to have lately. Order a drink, maybe a few, if the night went well, maybe get their number if he was really lucky. A name would have been nice to have gotten before any of this but his throbbing cock certainly wasn’t complaining and his brain was stuck between telling his rational side to shut the fuck up and let loose for once. He definitely needed the lay, his reactions to them a sign of that fact. Their mirthful laughter filling his ears as he’d dragged them away from the music to the bathrooms in the back of the club was still playing in his head. It sounded so unfiltered, so happy and dare he say whimsical?Alright so he might be pushing it with that one, but it’s been months since his last breakup and at least a month before that since he’s had anyone touch him like this. Can you really blame him for feeling overwhelmed and grossly poetic about getting it on with a random in a bar?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Kinktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498679
Kudos: 10





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Partially edited Kinktober fic #7.

Their hands slid down his chest towards his belt, his breathing hitched, becoming more and more uneven the close their skilled fingers got. He felt as if there were ants crawling over his skin, goosebumps covered him in waves. Sucking in a tight, shaky breath he laid his head back against the concrete wall, felt the chill seeping through it on the back of his skull. As their fingers tugged on the clasp, the belt clinking in his ears louder than it actually was, he closed his eyes. They asked if he was alright, an amused giggle to their voice as his jeans loosened. He nodded harshly, swallowed, sighed out as he willed himself to relax.

He tried to, he really did, but it was difficult not to tense up, hard not to remain nervous as hell in the situation. He’s not usually one to do this, heck, he’s never done this before if he’s being honest. One night stands, random sex, friends with benefits etcetera and so on, it’s just not him. He’s always done the whole relationship thing first, has always needed some kind of feeling behind the act, whether it be romantic or purely physical attraction. He’s always known the person longer than a heartbeat and he’s never gone into anything without thinking it through. Sexual whims weren’t something he’d ever imagine himself being a part of and yet, here he is! Inside a club bathroom, leaning against a cold, dirty wall about to have his dick sucked by a complete stranger. 

An anonymous person who hadn’t given their name even after he’d prompted for it, their flirty, obvious ‘_who do you want me to be?_’ had left him flushing from the hairline down, his body humming into desire and attraction so swiftly he’d been silently confused for a few minutes. Much to their amusement when he didn’t respond aside from turning into a cooked lobster wannabe. 

It’s also more than likely how he seemed to blink and suddenly found himself being pulled onto the dancefloor, legs moving on their own, his hand in theirs as they pulled him into the swaying mob of people. He’d been hypnotized by them so easily, following their every move with focused eyes, allowing them to get him to do as they wished by subtle, silent touches. Their hands on his hips pushing and pulling him into the rhythm of the too-loud music, the bass threatening to deafen him and the lights blinking him whenever he dared look away, so he just stared at them instead. Their bodies were pressed together so tightly from the crowd and the suggestiveness in the way they danced against him that it was no wonder he couldn’t hide his erection for long. Their eyes peered into his knowingly just before their lips descended on his in a chaste kiss, whispering out the request to find somewhere more private left him weak and he’d nodded, still unable then to find his voice.

He’d planned on ordering a drink, for himself and them if they hadn’t of thrown him off what little game he seems to have lately. Order a drink, maybe a few, if the night went well, maybe get their number if he was really lucky. A name would have been nice to have gotten before any of this but his throbbing cock certainly wasn’t complaining and his brain was stuck between telling his rational side to shut the fuck up and let loose for once. He definitely needed the lay, his reactions to them a sign of that fact. Their mirthful laughter filling his ears as he’d dragged them away from the music to the bathrooms in the back of the club was still playing in his head. It sounded so unfiltered, so happy and dare he say whimsical?

Alright so he might be pushing it with that one, but it’s been months since his last breakup and at least a month before that since he’s had anyone touch him like this. Can you really blame him for feeling overwhelmed and grossly poetic about getting it on with a random in a bar?

He could hear his pounding heartbeat over the muffled thumping of the music down the hall, even though he’d chosen the very last bathroom, his semi-rational senses were kicking in again. Reality of what he was doing, of what he was about to do, was running hundreds of scenarios through his mind like fastforwarding through a movie. The images blurred but story clear enough to understand. He kept repeating how stupid this was, how dumb and irresponsible and-

A high gasp left his lips, his mouth dropping open wide as their hand grazed over his cock. Sliding up and fingers massaging him in slow circles. His eyes flickered half open when he felt their presence get closer, their body blocking out some of the harsh fluorescent lighting. They leaned into his chest, strawberry-milk hair filled his slitted vision as their head dropped to his shoulder. He panted out wet moans as their teeth nibbled gently up his shoulder and neck to his ear. Their lips parted and wrapped around the lobe, sucking it into their mouth before pulling off it with a barely audible pop. He shivered noticeably when their hot breath ghosted over the shell of his ear, their lips pressing close as they whispered.

“Just relax~I’ll take _really_ good care of you,”

“F-fuck,” his hips bucked up against them at the lewd undertone in their voice, a silent promise of the ‘care’ they were promising. His brain short circuited when their free hand started to undo the button of his jeans, the hand on his erection continued to massage him slowly. Dragging up to the tip to press their fingertips against it before gripping the hem of his jeans. He whined at the loss of contact until the sound of his zipper being pulled down filled his ears, his eyes fell shut again and his hips wiggled with impatience. He cursed again, the sound louder than he’d meant it to be. They chuckled as their fingertips pushed past the elastic band of his boxers, nails dragging over his skin purposefully.

“Hmm maybe later, but only if you’re a good boy,” they teased. His body reacted to the words, muscles tensing as his hips stuttered up into their hand then relaxing back in a shudder. “Oh ho? Someone have a praise kink?”

“Shut up,” he bit out but the sharpness to his words were drowned out by the breathlessness of his voice. 

“Heh, you gonna make me?” they shot back. He could hear the grin in their voice and it irked him. He was about to snap back, eyes forced open and his mouth twisted up into a sneer. But he was shocked out of his response before he even uttered a syllable. His eyes hyper focused on the condom they were tearing open, their teeth holding the package as they ripped at it with their free hand. The foil was opened with such ease he found himself staring, half impressed and half entranced from the way they looked back at him. Their eyes watching him with an expression of lust and softness that did things to Tanaka’s insides. It shouldn’t make him feel adored or loved yet it was the exact way he’d describe the feelings washing through him.

He sighed in relief when their hands were pushing down his pants and underwear, just low enough to pull him from it’s confines. They rolled the condom down his length and his hissed at the feeling, muscles rippling with the brief pleasure that shocked through him. A wicked grin crossed their lips as they reached up and took the foil from their mouth. He’s pretty sure they tossed it to the floor, which was littering and not okay, but his mind was telling him to shut the fuck up, and for once, he listened. Arching his back as their hands wound around his back and slipped under his clothes to grip his ass. Kneading into his skin, massaging with their fingertips and dragging their nails over his flesh in repetitive motions. 

“Not so defiant and chatty now are you?” they chuckled when he growled at them, snorted when his eyes darkened and narrowed to send them a glare. Their reactions were not what he was used to, outside of close friends like Noya or Suga. It confused him. They confused him. And somehow, he didn’t mind at all. So instead of talking back he grinned widely, sending them a wink which had them cackling as they dropped to their knees. His grin grew into amusement but it twitched as he watched them pull his jeans down. Boxers following his jeans to his mid thighs with one smooth tug. 

Cold air hit his heating skin bringing forth more little bumps and causing the little hairs on his body to stand on end. Sucking in a deep breath Tanaka watched as their hands wrapped around the thick muscles of his thighs. They shifted around on their knees to get comfortable, if a dirty, cement floor could even be comfortable, their eyes never leaving his. They held more heat within them now, so dark and dilated they were black. He swallowed hard when their tongue licked across their lips, leaving behind a trail of saliva. His cock twitched up against his shirt, the lube on the condom, which held a cherry scent making him suspect it was flavored, left behind a small stain. Their tongue came out again, this time licking a stripe up the underside of his cock. 

Tanaka’s breath hitched as shocks of white pleasure rocketed up his spine, his head bashed into the wall behind him in a flinch of a reaction. He winced at the sharp pain that tingled across the back of his head but it was quickly dulled away by their mouth wrapping around the head of his erection. He groaned deeply, his throat vibrating as his fingers twitched by his legs. He was unsure of what to do with them so he dug his fingers into the hem of his shirt.

They sucked tightly onto the head, tongue swirling around the tip and over the slit. Eyes never leaving his even when they started to gently bob, taking more and more of him into the wet, tight heat. Tanaka released groans and gasps the more they worked down on him. Easily taking him to the back of their throat every few bobs. They gagged once but breathed through it well enough that they didn’t slow down nor did they stop. Tanaka felt his hips begin to buck up after just a few short minutes, his mind wandering through lewd images of himself fucking into their mouth. Of them gagging around his big, thick cock. His fingers digging into their strawberry milk hair, tightening the locks between his fingers so tight they moaned from the pained-pleasure. Images of him holding their head in place as he used their mouth as he pleased.

“Sh-ah! Holy f-fuck,” He gave a sharp thrust of his hips as he got too into the fantasy daydream he’d been creating. He flushed in shocked embarrassment, and lust, as his eyes focused on their face while they gagged around him. Lips spread so wide he couldn’t see the tinted pink of their lips anymore. He stopped himself from moving any further but he paused at the wrong moment, his cock deep into the mouth he felt the tip throbbing against the back of their throat as they gagged around him again. He grabbed their hair in reflex, yanking them off him. They coughed and blinked up at him as he pulled out, eyes watery with tears. 

“Shit sorry!” he watched them cough and take in a sharp breath before he realized his hand was still gripping tightly into their hair, realized he’d quite literally yanked the soft strands as he took them off him. Blushing hotly Tanaka went to release their hair when one of their hands shot off his thigh to clasp around the hand. He jerked in surprise but didn’t move, afraid he’d hurt them again. But they smiled up at him as they puffed out hot breaths.

“Do it again,” they managed hoarsely. Tanaka froze as his brain tried to catch up with their words. He wasn’t sure if he’d heard them correctly but from the intense stare back at him through their slitted, teary eyes he guessed he had. Their hand over his pressed down, sliding Tanaka’s hand into the pink-tinted strands now dampening with beads of sweat. He slowly tightened his fingers into the short locks, giving them a tight tug, testing the give. He was rewarded with an eye roll and a high moan that turned into a whine, so he did it again. Harder the second time as he guided they head back to his painfully hard cock. 

They parted their lips willingly, taking him back into their mouth. They shuffled again on their knees as they arched their neck to take him in more comfortably. He quickly pressed into the back of their throat, their mouth loose for now as they let him start up a pace of his choice. He chose to start out slow, mostly from fear of actually hurting them, even if they seemed into this. He choked around a moan as he used his grip on their hair to push and pull their head, watched their mouth slip over his cock easily as they let more saliva pool in their mouth to slick him up again. 

“O-okay…” he whispered, mostly to himself, as if telling himself that it was fine to keep going. To build up to what he had been imagining in his mind just minutes ago. Pulling them a bit harder he pressed and grinded his pulsing cock into their mouth. They gagged a bit again but their hands went back to his thighs, pulling his forward when he went to pull back. Nodding down at them he wiped away a tear that slipped down their cheeks. “Okay… S-so good… Holy-holy sh-it!” he mumbled as he grinded into their mouth, forcing out another gag. They breathed through it, even moaned around him as he pulled back to prevent choking them. 

He went between shallow, grinding thrusts and quick slaps of his whole length. They let him do as he pleased, exactly like they had in the brief fantasy he’d created. It had his hips stuttering in no time, the need to cum becoming nearly animalistic as he pounded past their lips. Their face was wet with tears to the point they had to keep blinking to see, their fingers dug so tightly into his thighs he felt the sharp pricks of their blunt nails creating crescents in his skin. They moaned around him, sending vibrations up his cock which melted into electric shocks through his veins. His grip was so tight in their hair he feared that he was going to make them go bald before they were done. Their mouth hollowed out so tight he felt every inch of their tongue swirling and pressing against him.

Despite the unbelievable desire coursing through him he had enough sense left to pull away, to let them go with shaky hands when they slapped against his thighs, pushing away from him. They gasped as he popped out of their mouth but he had no time to ask if they were alright as they stood up. They swayed on unstead feet and he reached out to grab their sweater, yanking them up against him on reflex. They grinned at him, their lips slick with spit and whatever lube had been on the condom, mouth swollen into a pretty berry pink from sucking him off. He was curious as he watched them. Their hands unfastening their jeans to pull themself out.

His eyes trailed down to check them out, comparing themself to him before he could stop himself. He was definitely thicker but they had a good inch of length on him. Their shirt fell down to block his view and he felt the vibration of his disapproving hum before he heard it, a deep, heated flush crossing over the highs of his cheeks as he looked back up at them. They grinned at him, pink tongue darting out to swipe over their abused lips. Swallowing hard Tanaka tried to focus on what they were doing, their hands slipping under his shirt and dragging it upwards as their palms glided over his abs. 

They hummed deep and low in appreciation, their eyes trailing down to openly stare at the skin they were exposing. He felt like a snack, waiting to be devoured as he watched the way their eyes brightened and darkened in pulses, a mixture of pure lust and true desire swirled in the black pools. Their hands pressed into the solid muscle of his chest, circled around his pecs, fingertips running over the sharp lines of his collarbone. He shivered, his muscles twitched in reaction. Their mouth fell open as they moved, watching the way Tanaka’s skin became alive beneath their attention, soft pants of anticipation growing heavier as the shirt was yanked up to expose his chest in all its glory. The cool air brushed over his heated skin and he felt his nipples harden, felt the burning trails their hands left behind as they explored a bit longer. 

Their gaze finally raised up to meet his again and he saw them barely contain a shudder of their own as their hands left him to grip the shirt. Raising the bunched material up his mouth, pressing it against his slightly parted lips.

“Hold this right here,” they prodded his mouth again when he just quirked a brow up. Keeping his brow raised he did as he was told, opening up his jaw wide enough for them to place the sweat dampened shirt into his mouth, closing his jaw against it when the let go. “Good boy,” they teased, raising their own brow up when Tanaka jerked his hips up against them as a pleased shock shot down his spine straight into his cock. 

They grasped his ass and pulled his hips up off the wall more, pressing against his chest to keep him leaning back when he’d gone to move forward. He let them maneuver him as they pleased, following directions with brief touches and gestures. They hummed out when he was where they wanted him, giving their lip a nibble and smirking wickedly at him.

One of his legs had been removed from his jeans and boxers and was now hooked up over their hip. The angle burned but it wasn’t any different from stretches he does before workouts so he knew he could keep it up for awhile. They’d completely removed their shirt, showing off their own well toned muscles for Tanaka’s wandering eyes. He wouldn’t have guessed they’d be so defined, their shirt, though form fitting, had given no indication of the strength laying beneath it. Their jeans and briefs were shoved down just far enough that their cock was comfortably pulled out and pressed against Tanaka’s. Their hand wrapped around the both of them and pumping them both slowly. They leaned in, pressing Tanaka’s hips back for a moment as they spit lewdly onto their tips, smearing the saliva down them.

Tanaka moaned, his hands coming up to make them go faster but pausing, curling and uncurling into fists before changing direction to their biceps. His nails digging into their skin as he struggled to control himself. Their demand that he let them lead playing in his head like a record. He’s not usually this into dom/sub switch play but he’d be damned if he said they didn’t do it well, his whole body straining to do as they said.

“Such a good boy,” the whispered into his ear, ghosting their hot breath over the shell again. Tanaka whined, thanking the gods that his voice would be drowned out by the thumping, upbeat music filtering under the bathroom door. 

“Does the good boy like this?”

“Mmph,” he tried to speak but the shirt in his mouth, now drenched in his spit, blocked anything but a barely audible muffle. So he nodded, enthusiastically enough that his head grinded against the tiles beneath his skull. They moved back to spit again, picking up the pace a bit and whispering words of praise that had Tanaka reaching the edge of orgasm again.

“Is the-ah, is the good boy gonna, hah, gonna cum?” they panted, leaning in until their lips barely touched his top one over the shirt, just far enough away that it couldn’t be considered a kiss. Tanaka’s hips shook, the one hooked over their burned but their hand held it tightly.

“Does the good boy wanna cum with me?” they spoke into his mouth, sucking in his muffled, desperate cries. “Does the good boy deserve to cum?” they prompted bringing more nods from Tanaka that turned into him squeezing his eyes shut so hard the lids hurt. Their hand spend up, hips pressing tightly into Tanaka’s so they ground their cocks together in tight rolls of their hips. Their thumb swiped over their tips in smooth motions, spreading their precum over themself and the condom. Tanaka twiched and jerked up against them, too far gone to do anything but beg around the shirt for release. His muscles tensed so tightly he felt his veins popping.

“Then cum… cum with me baby,” their head fell into his shoulder and sucked on his pulse, teeth digging into his skin just enough to sting. It was his undoing. He screamed into the shirt, jaw clenching into it. His leg clenched their hips against his, shaking so hard that they had to wind their hand around the whole of his thigh to keep them from falling over. His cock twitched, spilling into the condom in thick, hot ropes, quickly filling the tip of it. They followed his in just a few more pumps. He felt their cum hit his stomach, a few trails sliding down to his exposed thighs. They groaned into his skin, teeth biting in a bit harder making him arch and gasp hoarsely from the sharp pain.

They worked both their cocks until Tanaka was shaking from oversensitivity and their gasps grew watery. The moved back, releasing his cock from their grip and removing their teeth from his neck. He felt the area burn and knew there’d be a bruised indent later. He should be mad about it, but he couldn’t find it in him to give a fuck as he leaned against the wall, using all he had left in him to stay upwards. They carefully set his thigh back down to the floor and he grimaced at the burning sensation running through the joint and muscles. His eyes blurrily looked back at them as they grabbed some toilet paper, cleaning off their hand and his stomach before wiping themself off. 

He went to remove the condom but his hands still shook too much. They knocked his hands away gently, shushing him when he whined as his sensitive flesh was touched, carefully pulling off the condom for him and tying it up. They disappeared for a moment, tossing the condom away he guessed. When they were in front of his again they cupped his jaw, massaging their thumbs into the sore areas. When the tips of their thumbs pressed between his teeth Tanaka dutifully opened up for them. They yanked the shirt out of his mouth. He sucked in unsteady breaths as they leaned in, their lips pressing a ghost of a kiss to the corner of his mouth. The touch so soft he barely felt it.

“Holy shit…” he panted out, voice rough yet airy.

“You still alive?” they chuckled, voice just as rough as his. He smirked, shaking his head slowly as he barked out “No…”

“Pffft hahaha,” they laughed against his mouth, puffing hot breaths along his skin and into his mouth.

“Fuck off,” he laughed along with them, hand raising to rub along his sweaty peach fuzz before slidding through their messy pink hair. His nails rubbed against their skull slowly, almost too sensual for the moment but they didn’t seem to mind as they nuzzled their nose against his cheek. 

“Mmm. I don’t think you want me to,” they teased against his mouth, tongue flicking out to swipe across his bottom lip. 

“I think-” they whispered out seductively. Tanaka’s body already reacting again despite having just cum minutes ago. “The good boy wants to fuck me instead,” they grinned at him as their teeth tugged on his bottom lip, releasing it only when he groaned.

“I’d rather you fuck me, if I’m being honest here,” he spoke frankly, all sense of shyness or embarrassment gone for the moment. He’d probably cover his face and blush all over his body later over his blunt wording; but the way his words had them pressing against him, a soft cry passing their lips before they could stop it was worth it.

“Oh really? I think that can be arranged~” their fists clenched into his shirt, pulling his body flush against theirs. He felt the chilling skin of their thighs hit his, the only thing between their half hard cocks was his wrinkled shirt. “Where does the good boy want me to fuck him?”

“H-here, here please,” he stuttered out, eyes already rolling at the images flashing through his mind. 

“Oh, I even get a please~” they stepped back, pulling him along by his shirt. “Are you gonna be a good boy and do as I say?”

“Y-yes sir,”

“Oh ho, I like when you call me sir. From now on you can only call me sir, understood?” their voice was dripping with authority. Teasing yet hard, demanding, leaving no room at all for defiance. A clear, unspoken promise of consequences if he didn’t do as he was told. It had adrenaline racing through his veins, arousal building up slowly as he was pressed against the sink. 

“Yes s-sir!” he whispered as he followed. Their hands gripped the hem of his shirt and tugged. He lifted his arms allowing them to yank it off and toss it onto the disgusting floor next to their. 

Tanaka flinched in surprise when their lips slotted against his, their hands came up to cup his jaw in a firm hold to stop him from pulling back. Loose enough that if he wanted to leave he could, but once he got past the sudden feeling of it he leaned in. Opening his mouth for their tongue to slip in and taste him. He sighed into the kiss, their first kiss, a fact that kind of blows his mind considering what they’d done and were about to do. They grinned against his mouth, humming into it happily when he pressed his tongue back against theirs, tasting the remains of some kind of fruity drink they’d been drinking at some point that night.

They pulled back when their lungs burned from restricted breathing. They bent down and yanked their jeans off one leg, leaning into his for support when they had to remove and put on their shoe. Both, mostly, free of the confinement of pants now. Tanaka’s eyes roamed up and down their body in a slow drag, appreciating the flexes and dips of muscles that had been hidden so well by their clothes. Their hand reached out to run along Tanaka’s skin and he pressed into their palm, biting into his lip at how the simple touch sent electric currents through him. 

“Good. Such an amazing boy, so obedient for me,” the praised him as their other hand came up to touch him, running down his sides to his hips where they lingered. His eyes rolled briefly, lids drooping low as he watched the heat build in their eyes which never left his. “Bend over the sink, I wanna fuck you wehere you can watch,” he turned easily in their hands, facing the mirror over the sink. 

He leaned his elbows into the porcelain, hands gripping the edges tightly as they dug into their pocket. He snorted when they pulled out another condom, also mentally slapping himself for so easily getting into this that he hadn’t even thought about protection. They returned his snort with a wink. He heard the slick noise of the condom being slid on. His breath hitched as they spread him open with one hand, pushing his cheeks aside as they pressed their cock against his clenching hole. His eyes watching their expression through the mirror as their face flushed, skin glowing from their previous orgasm and the sheen of sweat building up again. They pressed the tip inside him. His eyes crossed. They shuddered so hard he felt it. The arousal, that shouldn’t even exist so soon yet did, spread through him like a wildfire.

They remained still, allowing him to adjust. Leaning over his back, hands gripping tightly into his hips, they kissed along his spine. Tanaka’s hand shot back to grasp around their wrist. They paused, worried they’d hurt him, but Tanaka rolled his hips back. The action pushing more of them into him. 

“Sh-shit. You sure?” their hips stuttered as he pressed back again.

“Do it. Ple-please,” he begged. Arching his back as he rolled his hips. “Please… Sir, do it.”

“Fucking hell,” they tightened their hands into the flesh of his hips, pulling back and pounding forward hard enough to bottom out. Tanaka’s head fell to the sink as he struggled to quiet the scream he was choking on. His strawberry haired stranger didn’t let up as he begged for more. Giving him everything his mouth and body asked for while demanding more from him.

The next morning Tanaka woke up sore but pleasantly sated in a way he hadn’t felt for a long time. He stretched out, smirking at the burning deep in his muscles and the cranking of his joints. A hum beside him drew his eyes and he lolled his head over the pillow to look at the guy from last night. Their mouth hanging open and soft snores slipping out, their bare back and curve of their ass exposed to to him. He eyed the scratches and bruises along their arms and back, all from him. His hand covered his eyes and flushed red, unbelieving of how he’d acted the night before. He should feel ashamed, dirty, maybe even a bit whorish. 

But as his hands slid down to cover just his nose and mouth, eyes grazing over their sleeping form again he couldn’t help but smile. All negative feelings he should be having nowhere in sight. He still didn’t know their name but he thinks he’ll change that before they leave.


End file.
